Massage de bulles
by MeyHell
Summary: Un Harry qui en a marre et qui pour se relaxer se retrouve dans la salle de bain des preféts, vous connaissez le réglage jacuzzi ?Quand la relaxation ne viens pas vraiment des bulles mais autre chose... qui vous fait vous sentir étrange... .OS.Yaoi.HPDM.
1. Introduction

**Titre** : Massage de bulles

**Auteur **: Mey

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement pas à moi mais J.K.R

**Genre** : Slash, Romance, Yaoi

**Personnages** : Harry et ….

**Rating** : T ; M pour la suite

**Note** :bon c'est mon premier OS qui au début ne devait pas en être un … c'était une ptite description pour faire plaisir à Hell

Harry ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir aller se relaxer dans la salle de bain des préfets, l'idée lui avait traversé la tête, il avait demandé à Hermione (**NdHell** : _gentille 'Mione)_ le mot de passe et c'était retrouvé dans la fameuse pièce sans prononcer un mot.

Il était entré, avait jeté un regard circulaire sur l'immense salle et n'y voyant apparemment personne, il commença à se déshabiller :

D'abord le haut, il desserre doucement sa cravate qui commence à l'étouffer et la fait lentement glisser le long de son cou.

Il déboutonne lentement sa chemise, défaisant un a un les boutons.

Puis il la fait lentement glisser le long de ses bras, le tissu frôlant sa peau marquée par les _souvenirs de_ trop nombreuses batailles, le vêtement tombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Le Gryffondor commence alors à déboutonner son pantalon avec des gestes las mais rapide. Il le fait descendre en passant lentement ses mains le long de ses hanches, caressant sa peau au passage, passant ses doigts fin le long de ses jambes fuselées pour le faire rejoindre le reste de ses habits au sol.

C'est avec des gestes calculés qu'il se relève envoyant son caleçon rejoindre le tas d'habits qui gît au sol.

Il remarque alors le miroir non loin de là, et hésite avant de se placer devant lui. Il passe doucement ses doigts le long de son ventre, son buste, son cou et dans ses cheveux (toujours aussi en bataille) et pousse un soupir ;

Il a beau être musclé grâce au quidditch et autres entraînements des cicatrices de plus en plus nombreuses parsèment sa peau halée. Sans oublier celle avec quoi tout a commencé cette malédiction en forme d'éclair sur son front qu'il caresse du bout des doigts.

Le survivant s'empare rapidement d'une des serviettes se trouvant à coté du miroir et la met négligemment autour de sa taille, il est seul après tout (**NdMey** : c'est ce que tu crois … _**NdHell**__ : xD_)

Il s'avance d'une démarche assurée jusqu'au bain où il se plonge presque entièrement : seule sa tête n'est pas immergée dans cette eau tiède au parfum de fleur, tendant les jambes, lâchant les bras le long de son corps, relâché à l'extrême, s'abandonnant sans aucune pensé dans ce liquide relaxant.

La serviette glisse peu à peu le long de ses hanches mais il ne s'en souci guère.

Avisant les robinets et leviers de l'autre coté de la mini-piscine, il se dirige vers eux la pauvre serviette lâchant peu à peu prise et après quelques manipulations réussit à régler le bain sur jacuzzi (**NdMey** : niark niark / _**NdHell**__ : N'aime les jacuzzis : plein de place pour faire plein de trucs )._

La serviette qui ne pouvant tenir pour le chemin du retour, abandonne son porteur pour se cacher au fond des bulles, laissant s'adosser au bord de ce bassin un Harry nu les bulles remontant le long de son corps, effleurant sa peau comme des mains expertes qui lui ferai un massage, se glissant sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau : le long de ses jambes, entre ses cuisses, le long de son ventre, frôlant son dos, caressant ses bras. Il soupire de bien être et ferme les yeux se laissant emporter par ces sensations.

Il se sent si bien qu'il a vraiment l'impression que des mains douces et sensuelles le touchent, lui faisant oublier, seulement pour quelque instant malheureusement, ses inquiétudes, son destin. Ces mains invisibles qui effleurent son talon, remonte ses mollets, frôle l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remonte le long de sa chute de rein, passant dans son dos comme des caresses intime, effleurant sa nuque et son cou, redescendant sur ses épaules, le long de ses bras, entourant ses poignets ; mais cette étreinte se sert de plus en plus l'empêchant de bouger les bras, prisonnier, Harry ouvre les yeux.

Il découvre que ses sensations n'étaient pas du au bain, qu'elles n'étaient pas du à ces bulles relaxantes mais à cette personne qui lui fait face, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette personne qui n'aurait pas du se trouver là, qui s'approche lentement jusqu'à ce que sa bouche atteigne son oreille, mordillant son lobe. Harry complètement sous le choc, sent la panique l'envahir peu à peu, son trouble n'échappe pas à son geôlier et il sent, plus qu'il ne voit, son sourire s'agrandir … C'est alors que cet ange lui murmure langoureusement à l'oreille : "Alors mon petit lion, tu as apprécié?" _**NdHell **__: Draaaaaaaay, oui je sais c'est pas obligatoirement lui, mais me bousille pas mes illusions._/ **NdMey** : 3

**Note 2 : **J'adore les fins sadique pas vous ? je serais bien tenté de faire une suite … mais je manque de motivation ;p

edit: bon j'ai fait une suite je suis gentille hein ? comment ça non ? je vous rapelle que je l'ai pas encore poster ... on dit plus rien là ... bon j'attends vos avis sur ma suite


	2. Amour et Désir

Hi les gens : 3

Vu que je suis gentille je vais marquer la suite (et sûrement fin de massage de bulles) et parce que Lafollefurieuse et zaika me l'on demander (pas comme les de 280 autre lecteurs, moi vexée ? mais non) juste pour faire remarqué vu que j'ai trois review (Mici C Elise) sur de 280 cela fait moins de 1 pour cent de gens qui postent des review (oui j'aime les maths, si quelqu'un se poserait la question … comment ça vous vous en fichez ?…)

Bon d'accord je commence … Bonne lecture.

! \ LEMON ! \

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_C'est alors que cet ange lui murmura langoureusement à l'oreille : « Alors mon petit lion, tu as apprécié ? »_

Un frisson parcouru le corps du brun, mais la panique était toujours là : que faisait Malfoy ici, à moitié allongé sur lui, le torse collé contre le sien et lui mordillant l'oreille … minute Malfoy lui mordillait l'oreille ! Cette prise de conscience lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et il repoussa vivement le blond qui grogna privé de sa sucrerie (**NdMey** : ben quoi j'aime cette idée de sucrerie /_**NdHell**__ : Tu m'en trouve une comme ça aussi ?_) et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« -Malfoy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Jusqu'à ce que tu me repousses brusquement, sans aucune raison et de façon brutale, je te léchais l'oreille pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui te prend et qu'est ce que tu fais ici d'ailleurs ?

-Potter c'est la salle de bains des préfets et aux dernières nouvelles je suis préfet. Répliqua le Serpentard, et ce devrait être ma question ça, rajouta celui-ci

-Je …je … je voulais me relaxer donc j'ai demandé à Hermione le mot de passe.

-Granger … pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas ?

Harry se mit à rougir, pourquoi avait-il dit la vérité, Hermione allait avoir des ennuis par sa faute, il faudra qu'il la prévienne dès qu'il se libérera de mains de Malfoy, qui lui tenait toujours les poignets.

-Ca ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu me tiens ni pourquoi tu me mordillais l'oreille, répondit le Gryffondor encore plus rouge à ce souvenir.

-J'en avais envie, et ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai fait ; rajouta le blond d'une voix à peine perceptible … mais pas pour Harry

-Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que … » _les sensations de caresse c'était _… termina le brun en pensée, en devenant encore plus rouge, si c'était possible.

Kawaii (**NdMey** : Kawaii : mignon) décidemment le Griffy était des plus intéressants, le Serpentard découvrait de nouvelles facettes du brun qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé … car il faut l'avouer, Draco n'avait pas eu pour intention première de se mettre à faire des massages. En fait il était dans un coin du bain, que l'on ne pouvait voir depuis les casiers pour les vêtements, et somnolait. Ce n'est que quand le bain fut mis en mode jacuzzi qu'il s'était rendu compte que quelqu'un était présent, et il s'apprêtait à la renvoyer quand il vit sieur Harry Potter, sa Némésis. Pour qui, il devait bien l'avouer il avait une certaine attirance … il s'était rapproché et voyant que le brun ne semblait pas le remarquer, il avait commencé à toucher cette peau ambré qui le faisait fantasmer … une chose en entrainant une autre, et accessoirement un Harry qui semblait apprécier, ces frôlements devinrent caresses et la zone touchée s'était étendue sur tout le corps musclé et relâché presque sans défense de son ennemi.

« -Si … Mais parlons plutôt du prix… Dit le Serpentard, une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit et un sourire malicieux s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

-Quel prix ? Répondit le brun pris au dépourvu, et par les paroles, mais aussi par le sourire de son vis-à-vis.

-Celui de mon silence, voyons Potter, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser filer, tu n'as rien à faire ici et miss je-sais-tout n'aurait jamais du te donner le mot de passe.

-Mais c'est du chantage !

-Je suis un serpentard

-... »

Là Harry était fait, que pouvait-il faire, il avait lui-même avoué et Hermione aurait des ennuis à cause de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, mais le sourire et l'étincelle dans les yeux du serpentard ne lui disait rien qui vaille, il en était là dans ses réflexions quand le blond lui dit de se dépêcher … à contrecœur … Harry accepta.

« -Bien, alors reprenons, dit le vil serpent alors qu'il se mettait à califourchon sur le brun, leur peau se touchant, et à ce contact, les deux frémirent.

Draco tenait toujours les poignets de sa Némésis et recommençait à lui mordiller l'oreille. Le Gryffondor laissa échapper un gémissement, pour le plus grand ravissement des oreilles de l'autre qui, encouragé, commença une lente descente le long de la mâchoire avec sa langue, avant d'arriver à la commissure des lèvres.

Harry tremblait et son corps s'échauffait sous les tortures de la bouche du blond, plus précisément de sa langue, et le survivant se laissait lentement mais sûrement envahir par les sensations fermant les yeux et savourant. Une langue taquine vint rapidement se passer sur sa lèvre inférieure, le brun ouvrit docilement la bouche et un baiser passionné s'en suivit, leurs langues dansant ensemble, Harry mordilla la lèvre du blond et celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement rauque qui ne fit que faire monter sa fièvre. Le blond rompit le baiser s'attirant un grognement frustré.

« -Alors Potter ?

-Alors quoi ? Reviens m'embrasser tout de suite ou je te fais la peau, répliqua le Griffy. »

Comment le blond pourrait-il refuser une tel requête (**NdMey** : ça se refuse pas ce genre de requête / _**NdHell**__ : Tu m'étonnes_ !) lâchant les poignets du brun il fit remonter ses mains le long des bras du brun, les passant sur ses épaules et se pencha pour échanger un autre baiser sulfureux avec le rouge et or. Les lèvres toujours scellées ensemble le blond commença à descendre les mains le long de la clavicule de son futur amant et alla titiller ses deux tétons durcis arrachant des gémissements de plaisir étouffés dans sa bouche et faisant réagir une certaine partie de l'anatomie de son presque amant.

Le brun avait sentit ses poignets libérés mais n'osait pas les bouger or quand Draco commença à jouer avec ses tétons il attrapa les fesses de celui-ci et le plaqua encore plus contre lui, il les lui malaxa ce qui fit pousser un cri de plaisir rauque à son maître chanteur.

Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs rompu encore une fois leur baiser pour descendre en une multitude de petits baisers le long du cou de sa victime et s'appliquait à lui faire un joli suçon à sa base. Le blond pouvait sentir l'excitation du brun et la sienne n'en était pas moindre, il commença à onduler sur le ventre du survivant et d'un coup de hanche équivoque, lui fit sentir que le désir était partagé. Et il repris son exploration du haut du corps de sa Némésis avec sa bouche,(**NdMey** :il sont toujours dans l'eau jusqu'au niveau des pectoraux je vous rappelle / _**NdHell**__ : XD C'est style sous l'eau, bon OK y risque de se noyer mais bon …_/ **NdMey** : mais non c'un un bain je te rappelle quand tu es assis c jusqu'aux épaule max) mordant par-ci, donnant un coup de langue par-là, dans le seul but d'entendre les sons de son amant

Les mouvements langoureux du Serpentard rendaient Harry fou, la tête en arrière il laissa faire le blond tout absorbé qu'il était par son propre désir et fut ravi de sentir celui de l'autre. Une de ses main quitta les fesses de son futur amant pour se diriger vers la verge dressé de celui-ci et amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient qui fit haleter et gémir Draco, sa respiration n'étant pas mieux car rendue saccadée par la douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Sentant le blond sur le point de jouir il le lâcha et s'attira ainsi un regard noir du dit blond mais il lui fit un sourire malicieux, il avait failli aller à Serpentard (_**NdHell**__ : 'rhum 'rhum, j'avais lu « avaler un Serpentard », il est tard hein … _**/ NdMey** : 1h du mat XD ) après tout.

L'adolescent dont les yeux gris, foncés par le plaisir, ressemblaient à du mercure en fusion regarda les yeux vert émeraudes de son amant mais ne put y déceler ses intentions. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise quand celui-ci le souleva et le posa sur le bord de la mini-piscine alors que lui restait dans l'eau … il se demandait ce qui allait se passer quand Harry le prit en bouche et il ne fut plus que plaisir et gémissement, c'est qu'il avait de la technique le Griffy, il sentait la langue de celui-ci parcourir son désir et ne put empêcher ses hanches de partir à la rencontre de la bouche chaude de son amant. Il était à deux doigts de se libérer quand Harry cessa, mais c'est qu'il voulait, le frustrer. Draco allait lui dire ses quatre vérités quand il fut coupé par la bouche de la source de sa frustration et oublia bien vite toute sa colère. C'est alors qu'il sentit un doigt du brun titiller son intimité puis s'introduire en lui, et son amant commença un mouvement de va-et-vient tuant les cris de douleur -… et de plaisir ?- dans sa bouche alors qu'il embrassait fiévreusement le blond.

Harry enfonça encore un deuxième doigt puis un troisième et les hanches de Draco venait à la rencontre de ceux-ci, il sentait l'étroitesse et la chaleur de son amant et rien que la pensée de son sexe à la place de ses doigts rendait son érection douloureuse et lui faisait tourner la tête. N'en pouvant plus il monta sur le bord de la piscine à coté du Serpentard et le plaça au dessus de lui. Il planta ses mers émeraudes dans les deux iris gris orage et put y lire le désir, l'impatience … Le blond hocha la tête et Harry s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde.

Un cri échappa au blond et le brun le regarda inquiet, après deux minutes le vert et argent fit un mouvement des hanches et le rouge et or, soulagé, commença à bouger. Draco se tenait à ses épaules, lui griffant la peau, et poussait des hurlements de pur plaisir alors qu'Harry s'enfonçait en lui de plus en plus rapidement et quand il toucha sa prostate, Dray laissa échapper un hoquet de plaisir, tout de suite intercepté par le brun qui recommença jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son amant sur le point de se libérer.

L'étroitesse et la chaleur du Serpentard lui faisaient perdre la tête et il se sentait sur le point de jouir, et son amant n'était pas dans un meilleur état, un coup de bassin plus brusque que les autres leur arracha un cri de jouissance où ils hurlaient leur nom respectif, Harry se vidant en Draco qui se répandit sur leur ventre.

Harry, épuisé, s'allongea sur le carrelage au bord du bassin entrainant Dray avec lui et les deux amants se fixèrent pendant de longues minutes. Harry entoura possessivement le corps de son Serpentard.

Harry savait qu'il désirait le blond depuis longtemps, mais bien que ce qu'il croyait n'être que du désir, aurait du être assouvie par ce qu'il venait de se passer, il se sentait lié au blond, il ne pourrait plus jamais le quitter il le savait…. Il s'était perdu dans ses baisers, avait laissé son cœur sous ses caresses et avait perdu son âme quand il l'avait entendu prononcer son prénom.

Maintenant Draco en était sûr, il aimait le brun il s'était déjà rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait se passer de lui, d'entendre sa voix, c'est pour ça qu'il l'insultait, de sentir sa peau, c'est pour ça qu'il le poussait à le frapper, de plonger dans ses lacs insondables qu'étaient ses yeux, c'est pour ça qu'il le cherchait dès qu'il le voyait. Et les événements récents n'avait fait que le renforcer dans son opinion.

_Ce pour ça qu'il faut qu'il lui dise :_

« -Harry…

-Draco… »

Ils se fixèrent un moment et voyant que le rouge et or tenait à ce qu'il s'exprime en premier, le vert et argent murmura d'une voix presque inaudible toujours yeux dans les yeux.

«-Je crois que … nan j'en suis sûre en fait…. Je … Je t'aime… avoua-t-il dans un souffle »

Le brun ne réagissait pas, il allait le rejeter, c'était sûr surtout si on prenait en compte toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait faite …

Le dit brun vu une lueur inquiète dans le regard de son amour et lui fit un sourire rassurant, s'il avait su, Draco partageait ses sentiments … Il s'empara de ses lèvres et après un baiser doux et tendre, un baiser qui contenait tout son amour il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Moi aussi »

FIN

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Note** : snif rho je suis ému par ma propre histoire … mais j'y peu rien c'est trop … magique. _**NdHell**__ : Trop mignon, Love. Fui, fini la correction, sauvée. Vais pouvoir aller dodo :D) _Mici Hell

Ça mérite bien des review ça nan ?


End file.
